Ai Shitteru En Otras Palabras
by Neko-Naru-Uchiha
Summary: -Dobe, no es gracioso.- su enojo aumentaba con cada cosa que le hacía ese hiperactivo ojiazul.- Quiero que tengas alimentos suficientes para la semana en tu alacena. Ya sabes que me instalaré allí sin tu permiso y necesito energías para todo el día.-


_¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un one-shot de Sasunaru. Es que esto se basa en mi y mi amiga. Estaba por los aires de semejante inspiración y se me dio por ponerme a escribir. Saludos. ¡Chao! _

**Advertencia: Yaoi (boy x boy) Sasunaru One-Shot**

**Resumen:**

-Dobe, no es gracioso.- su enojo aumentaba con cada cosa que le hacía ese hiperactivo ojiazul.- Quiero que tengas alimentos suficientes para la semana en tu alacena. Ya sabes que me instalaré allí sin tu permiso y necesito energías para todo el día.- Rojaihu.- ¿Qué?- dijo con asombro.

**.Ai Shitteru en otras palabras.**

- ¡Sasuke!- Y ahí iba de nuevo. El rubio estuvo molestándolo todo el día con mil estupideces y eso lo estaba cansando. Ya su vena palpitaba en su frente.

- Hm. – respondió ya demasiado irritado. Salir a caminar ya era un infierno al lado de aquella extraña y asombrosa criatura de dieciséis años. Parecía un pequeño niño de infante. No lo vio más a su lado y buscó a su alrededor. Y allí lo vio: estaba justo detrás de él como ocultando algo. Frunció el ceño. ¿No sería esta otra de sus travesuras? Bajó su vista y encontró al menor arreglándose los pantalones justo detrás de un Uchiha. Él no era un árbol para que el otro hiciese eso y más en plena calle. Eso era demasiar vergüenza por el día.- Oe, dobe ¿Qué estás haciendo? – cuestionó con cierto enfado.

- Me olvidé de ponerme el cinturón dattebayo.- decía avergonzado. Es que el teme que tenía como amigo hizo una visita matutina en su casa y lo apresuró a salir para que tomase aire libre en las dos semanas que aún quedaban de vacaciones. Ya estaba como Lee y su frase: _¡Vivan la flor de la juventud chicos!_ Miró el pelo del azabache y ya que traía consigo una pincita de depilar que le había sacado a Sakura, le sacó uno de sus cabellos con ese diminuto elemento.

- ¡¿Pero que demonios…!?- y su frase quedó por los aires al ver a un Naruto rojo y lloriqueando de la risa. ¿Acaso sacarle los pelos a la gente con una pincita de depilar de mujeres era divertido? ¿Interesante quizá? No lo sabía pero él solo tenía su opinión: absurdo de la A la Z. – Dobe, no es gracioso.- su enojo aumentaba con cada cosa que le hacía ese hiperactivo ojiazul. Y era poco decir hiperactivo: era demasiado, más que cualquier niño de cinco años inclusive.- Usurankotachi.- dicho esto, giró de nuevo al frente y siguió su andar solo. Necesitaba relajarse no estresarse.

- Sasuke, vamos al supermercado. Quiero que tengas alimentos suficientes para la semana en tu alacena. Ya sabes que me instalaré allí sin tu permiso y necesito energías para todo el día.- ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ EL IDIOTA QUÉ? No le permitiría de ninguna manera dejarlo pisar el suelo. No si iba a tapar el baño, romper los grifos de la ducha, ensuciar la cama y mucho menos si tendría que comprar un microondas nuevo. No, no y ¡No! Pero recordó a su hermano: a él, el de cabellos dorados le caía demasiado bien y dijo que fuese a su casa cuando y cuanto quisiese porque siempre sería un invitado de honor. Asesinaría a su hermano al hacer justamente esa clase de idiotez. De repente, sintió como lo tomaban de la mano y se lo llevaban arrastrando hacía el maldito supermercado. No quería vivir para contar el siguiente episodio.

-------------------------

- Bienvenido a casa, Naruto.- decía un muy feliz y reluciente Itachi. Sin duda, el rubio alegraba mucho la casa de él y su estúpido hermano menor. ¿Cómo era posible que Sasuke no fuese tan sociable como el rubio? En todos esos años que pasaba junto a él, no había sacado ni pizca de esa magnífica virtud del menor. Observó con detenimiento a Naruto y las bolsas. Había ido al supermercado otra vez. Entonces, eso significaba una sola cosa: tendría estadía allí por tiempo determinado. Sonrió sinceramente. El alboroto empezaría de nuevo y la casa sería una fiesta. Al fin invitaría a sus amigos a celebrar junto con el rubio y el moreno menor.

- ¡Itachi!- una sonrisa zorruna estaba pegada a su rostro. Nadie diría que tenía dieciséis: dirían que aparentaba tener siete o menos edad. – Esto, estaré por una semana aquí así que espero que no te moleste. Ah, y por la habitación no te preocupes: dormiré con el teme.- decía mientras empezaba a cargar las bolsas de comida hacía la cocina seguido de un Sasuke con cara de poco amigos.

- Bien, pero mira que mi hermano es un total pervertido Naru-Chan. ¿No te apetece dormir mejor junto a mí?- dijo pícaramente. El kitsune se sonrojó como un tomate peor que Hinata. El de orbes negras menor captó la indirecta y rápidamente soltó las bolsas y fue junto al rubio.

- No le creas dobe. Él es un descarado con pensamientos macabros para tu cabezota. Tú duermes en mi habitación conmigo. Te prepararé otra cama en el piso.- apresurado. No quería que Itachi se saciara de placer con el inocente mejor amigo que poseía. Y si algún día le ponía un pelo, quedaría sin herencia. Los celos se hacían presentes.

- Gracias Itachi, pero creo que prefiero dormir en el cuarto del baka.- sonrió. El mayor de los Uchiha asintió en un movimiento de cabeza y ayudó a colocar las provisiones en la heladera y alacena. En un momento determinado, se agachó para agarrar el envase de ramen instantáneo y sintió un flash detrás de él. Maldición: había olvidado las travesuras del rubio. Y así sin más, se levantó y persiguió al otro por toda la casa siendo observados por Sasuke mientras varias gotitas resbalaban por su cabeza. Siempre él y sus jodidas bromas. Sintió un poco más de celos que antes. Luego, dirigió su vista hacía la alacena y más gotitas resbalaron aún.

- Veo que el supermercado se quedó con escasez de dulces y ramen… Ah, ese usurankotachi.- sonrió de medio lado. Al final de todo, siempre lo terminaba disfrutando en su compañía.

----------------

Se escuchaba el teclado de la computadora por toda la única habitación ordenada en toda la casa. Sasuke estaba haciendo tarea de la preparatoria e investigando clubes para inscribirse a su deporte favorito: aikido. Bebió su vaso de zumo de naranja y lo colocó de nuevo sobe la mesa. Estaba tan concentrado que no notó la presencia del rubio detrás de él.

- …- tomó todo el aire posible y soltó con lo que más daban sus pulmones.- ¡SASUKE! OE, ¿ME OYES? MITTE, MITTE. – bien, eso lo dejó completamente sordo e hizo tirar el vaso al piso. Se levantó de la silla y volteó a recriminarle al dobe lo que acababa de hacer.

- ¡ERES UN COMPLETO IMBÉCIL! ¿Qué no ves lo que acabas de hacerme hacer? Dobe. – estaba de malas leches. Demasiado. El vaso estaba roto. Iba a empezar a juntar los vidrios hasta que una mano lo sujetó fuertemente.- ¿Qué quieres? – un poco de sorpresa inundó sus facciones al ver a Naruto de esa forma tan adorable. Lucía encantadoramente adorable.

- Sasuke- pronunció con sus mejillas un tanto sonrosadas.- Yo…- no sabía como decirle. Le había confesado a Itachi lo que sentía hacía su amigo y este le aconsejó que se le declarase. O por lo menos, que lo intentara.- Rojaihu – cerró fuertemente al instante sus ojos y agachó su cabeza. ¿Lo había dicho bien? ¿Sería correspondido?

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?- miles de preguntas rondaban en su cabeza. ¿Qué idioma era ese? En definitiva, el rubio necesitaba un psicólogo y alguien que le ayude en el idioma o enloquecería. No obtuvo respuesta así volvió a preguntar. - ¿Qué demonios significa roujibu?- pero por la reacción del otro no pude imaginarse que sería una declaración. Estaba alucinando de seguro. Naruto estaba perdido en las redes de la pelirosa. Y por lo que sabía era bien heterosexual. No era un gay.

- No es roujibu, es Rojaihu teme.- le corregía haciendo un gracioso puchero. Era un niño y por eso Sasuke lo apreciaba mucho: no había en el mundo alguien tan especial como él ni nadie igual a él. Era único. Era único y era SU amigo. No lo quería compartir pero con lo sociable que era este sería imposible.

- Pero, ¿Qué idioma es ese?- silencio. Naruto seguía rojo pero con la única diferencia de que se notaba en su cara que se aguantaba la risa. Sasuke alzó una ceja mirándolo con total desconcierto. ¿Sería algún insulto? Abrió Internet y buscó su significado en menos de tres segundos. Abrió de par en par sus ojos. ¿Era cierto? Volteó y miró cómo el otro se encogía de hombros más sonrojado que antes.

- Sasuke yo…- levantó apenas su vista y esperó a ver si le prestaba atención. Y se la daba. Le daba total atención.- Yo…- calló al verlo pararse tan cerca de él.

- Naruto…- bien. Lo amaba. Y él también. Tanto que era incondicional. Se fue acercando lentamente hasta que su boca quedó a una peligrosa distancia de la pequeña y delicada del menor.- Dímelo. ¿Me amas?- cuestionó. Quería escucharlo. Quería sentir esa música invadir por completo su alma. Lo necesitaba. Y ahí tenía la oportunidad. No quiso aguantar más y fue acortando la distancia hasta chocar ambos alientos. - ¿Me amas?- preguntó insistente.

- Sí. Sasuke, ai shitteru. – sonrió sincera y dulcemente. Y fue así cómo sus bocas se juntaron formando solo una, cómo sus lenguas jugaban con la contraria y cómo sus sentimientos eran correspondidos de la mejor manera que hayan imaginado. Ese era el mejor beso que jamás habían probado antes, sintiendo la cavidad del otro con amor y pasión a la vez. Se separaron por falta de aire y se sonrieron. Naruto no pudo creer ver esa sonrisa en el Uchiha. Este se percató y se acercó más aún.

- Te amo, dobe, Tú eres mío. Solo mío. – susurró en su odio. El ojiazul estaba que se desmayaba. Volvió a sellar sus bocas en un corto beso.

- Ai shitteru en otras palabras, teme. – y así se vieron envueltos en un hambriento y apasionado beso. Esa noche fue, sin duda, la mejor de todas entregándose bajo la oscuridad del cielo siendo iluminados únicamente por la luz de la luna y de las estrellas.


End file.
